Large irrigation systems typically include a central irrigation controller that is responsible for a variety of tasks associated with operation of the irrigation system. Such central controllers are typically software-based systems executed on a local computer system.
The central controller software is typically responsible for planning watering schedules and monitoring operation of the irrigation system. Watering commands or irrigation schedules are typically communicated to a plurality of satellite controllers at various locations on the site. The satellite controllers are connected to valves either in each of the sprinklers or a valve connected to sprinklers or groups sprinklers and can thereby direct each of the sprinklers to water according to the watering schedule.